


Green and Red

by heizl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based off of the end of the Avengers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Short little thingie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2865284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizl/pseuds/heizl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it... was it, I love you?</p><p>No, it couldn't be that.</p><p>Or, was it?</p><p>“I love you.” He whispered, his eyes drifting over to Thor, reading his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, thank you so much for reading this story!  
> I've been wanting to write something based off the end scene of the Avengers, with Thor and Loki. And while listening to The Wolf Among Us OST, it gave me enough inspiration to do so!
> 
> The relationship is more implied than really shown in this, and it's a little jumbled around, but, I hope you enjoy it! C:

“Thor!” Loki screamed amongst the gunfire and death.

 

The air was heavy, and gloom was spreading.

 

He was tired. He wanted to be done.

 

And most of all, he didn't want to be doing this. He didn't want to be standing here: standing across from his _brother_ , holding nothing but a tiny glass shard.

 

They stood on top of Stark's tower, high enough for even a God to fear. The Chitauri swarmed by, shooting and fighting and causing such a chaos, it had become just an _annoyance_ at this point.

 

He felt weak, hopeless, and sad. So very sad.

 

And he could see the same in Thor's eyes. Tired, broken, sad.

 

Thor's hand was wrapped tightly around the brown leather handle of Mjölnir. His grip tightened with each step he took.

 

Each step he took closer and closer towards Loki.

 

And Loki stood there. Just standing there, not fighting back or running away or using any trickery. Just standing.

 

Thor drew closer and closer, until he was face to face with the slightly shorter black haired God.

 

He took in an angry breath.

 

“Nothing you can say now will undo the damage that has been done, brother.”

 

He raised his hammer, in what seemed like slow-motion for Loki. He watched as his hand drew up higher, the hammer gleaming in the sun.

 

“Listen to what I have to say!” Loki begged.

 

Thor hesitated for a moment, the tremble in his hand visible.

 

But, without much thought, it lowered. He lowered his hammer; quickly, suddenly.

And it sent Loki flying back. Flying too far back.

 

So far back he went flying off of the building, rushing down towards the ground. His cape drew up around him, his helmet sliding off.

 

He took in a deep breath, biting down on his lip. So, this is how it was going to end. Thor knocking him off of some conceited asshole's building, and then being killed by a splat to the ground.

Just _great_.

 

He closed his eyes, the air around him cool and almost calming.

 

And as everything started to grow dark and black, he felt warmth. The warmth of strong arms wrapped around him.

 

Loki's eyes slowly opened, everything blurred and mushed together. He blinked, his eyes refocusing.

 

He felt the grass underneath him, and saw Thor above him, panting.

 

“You almost had me dead.” Loki breathed out.

 

“What I did... It was foolish of me.”

 

“Damn right it was.”

 

Thor couldn't help but smile. Loki grinned in return, letting out a low chuckle.

 

“What was it that you wished so bad to tell me?” Thor pushed himself off of Loki, laying to the side of him. His hammer fell from his grip.

 

Loki's mind panicked, everything was such a blur. What was he going to tell him?

Was it something about the chitauri? Was it something about the tesseract? Was it something about cats?

Was it... was it, I love you?

 

No, it couldn't be that.

 

Or, was it?

 

“I love you.” He whispered, his eyes drifting over to Thor, reading his face.

Was he shocked? Was he mad? Was he relieved?

 

Thor laughed.

 

Not what Loki was expecting.

 

“That's what you were going to tell me? In the middle of battle?”

 

Loki felt his face growing red.

 

“Forget I said anything.”

 

He pushed himself up, brushing off invisible dirt.

 

“No, Loki, wait.” Thor quickly stood.

 

“Leave me alone.” Loki begun walking, quicker and faster as he heard Thor's footsteps behind.

 

And then fast walking turned into sprinting, and then running.

 

And then they ran, Thor chasing after Loki, both laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation.

 

Two Gods, clad in leather and armor and capes chasing one another. They couldn't help but make light of that picture.

 

Loki found himself in an alley way, trapped with no way out. Thor corned him, pushing him up against the brick wall, covered in graffiti. 

 

“I never meant for this to include you.” Loki said, softly. “I never wished for you to get involved.”

 

“Then call them off. Call off your army.”

 

Loki snickered. “It doesn't work that way, you oaf. They will not stop coming until the portal is closed. And I doubt you imbeciles will ever do that.”

 

Thor looked him in the eyes, stern but kind. “Close it.” He said, more as a demand.

 

“I can't.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“The Tesseract is back where we first started.”

 

“I will take you there.”

 

“And, if they see _me_ closing it, they will kill me.”

 

“...Oh.”

 

Loki's eyes gazed behind Thor; people running down the streets, screaming and crying. Buildings had collapsed and been set on fire. Everything was destroyed, and would get even worse as the aliens continued to pour in.

 

“Take me up there.”

 

Thor's brows furrowed, growing concerned. “But as you said, they'll kill you.”

 

“This was my doing. So I will stop it.” Loki took in a deep breath. He leaned in to Thor, their lips meeting. He kissed him, hard, long. He felt a shiver go down his spine, his heart beating just a bit faster.

 

Thor caressed Loki's face, his cheeks warm and soft. He kissed him back, soft and passionate. And then once more on the forehead.

 

Thor nodded. “Alright. But, Loki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Promise me you will come back. That you will survive this.”

 

“I always have you to save me in the end, don't I?”

 

Thor smiled, sad. “Yes.”

 

He wrapped his arm around Loki, the other swinging Mjölnir above them. Swinging it faster and faster until they begun to fly back towards the tall, beaten up towers.

 

Loki begun running, as fast as his body could stand. He ran up towards the platform, meeting a stunning red haired woman.

 

She held his sceptre, pointing it his way.

 

He raised his hands. “Give me the sceptre, and _leave_. Unless you want to die.”

 

“To the God that started this whole mess? I don't think so, Loki.” Natasha said, her grip growing tighter.

 

“You do not know what you are doing. We are running out of time.” Loki sternly looked at her. “Please.”

 

“Why are you even trying to help us?”

 

“I owe it to someone. Now just... I don't know how to ask any nicer.” He extended his arm, his hand open.

 

She hesitated, caught off guard by the whole situation. She handed over the long golden sceptre to him, walking past him. If he wanted to turn around and causes further havoc, that would be on his own conscious.

 

And admittedly, he did contemplate that as a possibility. As he held the sceptre in his hands, he envisioned all the possibilities. Everyone kneeling to him, killing the rest of the population left... Killing Thor.

 

He tuned back into reality, Chitauri taking notice of him. He had to hurry up.

 

He picked up the tesseract, biting his lip as they approached him quicker and quicker. And with one blast from the sceptre, it was done. It was closed.

 

He was actually okay. He had made it and had done it and wasn't dead, and was in shock that he...

 

His back stung, the blade of the Chitauri's gun jabbed into his back.

Blood dripped down his chin, the pain immense.

 

“You're safe now, Thor.”

 

The last thing he could hear before everything went black was Thor's screams.

 

 

 


	2. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor sobbed, shaking his head. “This is not how I wished for you to pay me back.”
> 
> “You're safe now. From me, and them.”
> 
> Thor leaned in, kissing his forehead.
> 
> “I love you too, Loki. I do.”
> 
> “I know. You've always cared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to the first part! This chapter gives more insight behind the intentions of Loki.  
> It was pretty fun to write this, and I enjoyed it a lot.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

 

Loki peered up at Thor, tears streaming down his young face. He held onto the green silk blanket Frigga had made him.

 

Thor stood by his side, tense and nervous. He felt his hands shake.

 

“You are not to tamper with these spell books, Loki. They are much too dangerous for a child,let alone your eyes.”

Odin sternly said. He examined the book: it was small, purple, with stars on it, but dangerous. It was for his eyes only.

 

“I-I'm sorry, father. I just wish to learn new tricks, and--” Loki sniffled.

 

“Then go learn them elsewhere. This book will do nothing but harm. You are banished to your chambers for five days.”

 

“But, what about the trip the school proposed! The one where we visit the battlements and talk to the warriors!”

 

“You are not to tamper with these books, so you shall learn your lesson.”

 

“I was the one that got the book for Loki.” Thor spoke up.

Loki stared up at him in awe.

 

Odin paused, sighing. “Then, Thor, you are banished to your chambers.”

 

He nodded then left the room with Loki.

 

“Thor...you didn't have to do that.” Loki frowned, guilt filling him.

 

“I'd rather have the punishment than you miss that trip.” Thor smiled, ruffling his hand through Loki's short dark hair.

 

Loki grinned wide, hugging Thor. “I will return the favor. I will pay you back.”

 

“You don't have to, Loki. It's fine.”

 

“I promise, I will!”

 

 

•••••

 

 

As they grew older, Thor had finished his schooling, but Loki was still stuck in that hell.

 

Loki had always been the odd one out in Asgard; pale, dark hair, thinner than all the other men.

And this attracted a few people, negatively.

 

After classes ended, Loki was thrown into a small mud puddle. People gathered around him, kicking and yelling. 

 

“They only adopted you because you are worthless!”

 

“So pale you'd scare a ghost away!”

 

“You're _nothing_ like your brother, you're just a failure.”

 

Loki protected his face with his arms, grunting with each kick. The pain vibrated in his body.

One kick to his stomach, and the wind was knocked out of him, panting for air.

 

They all laughed, mocking him.

 

Until Thor, riding on his pure white horse, arrived.

 

“Back away.” He growled, glaring daggers. His anger was building, about to burst.

 

Everyone scattered, leaving Loki to lay in the mud.

 

Thor jumped down from the horse, cradling Loki in his arms.

“Loki...” He sad sadly.

 

Loki glanced upwards, his body aching.

“Thank you.”

 

“We need to tell mother about this. We can not let this happen anymore, Loki. They are doing this to you _every day_.”

 

“No. We are not telling them.”

 

“I can not come to rescue you every day, brother.”

 

“That's what you said yesterday, and the day before.” Loki smiled.

 

Thor closed his eyes, letting out a small laugh.  “I'll always come to save you.”

 

“I'll pay you back one day, Thor. I will. I promise.”

 

“And that's what _you_ say everyday.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “I mean it. I will.”

 

 

•••••

 

 

“Loki...” Thor breathed out, nibbling on Loki's plump lips. He pushed up further against the wall, their bodies rubbing against one another.

 

Loki ran his hand through Thor's long golden locks, tugging at them.

He heard his heart in his ears, beating fast and strong. His body grew warm and tingly, the situation exciting him.

 

It was so wrong to be kissing his _brother_ , but just so... right.

 

Loki kissed Thor, once, twice, once kiss after another. Each kiss, short but passionate.

 

Thor kissed his way down Loki's neck, undoing the green tunic he wore to kiss further down his chest.

 

“Damn...” Loki whispered, his breath heavy.

 

Thor looked at Loki, hunger in his eyes. He began to undo Loki's trousers, unlacing them in record setting time.

 

He kissed Loki once more, his fingers wandering down Loki's body.

 

“God, Loki." He growled, his breath hot on Loki's ear. "I want to fu--”

 

The door, Thor forgetting to lock it, slowly opened.

 

“Loki, I brought you a new book to read. I thought you might...” Frigga looked up from the book in her hands, the two panting, half dressed Gods staring back at her in panic.

 

 

Odin yelled at them both, calling them disgraces to the family. How they should _never_ act in that matter, not with each other and _never_ with another man.

Odin yelled at Loki, banishing him to the cells for a month.

 

Thor yelled back, saying that he instigated it. That it was all his fault, taking the punishment for Loki.

 

As he was escorted out the door, Loki whispered to him,

 

“I'll pay you back. I promise.”

 

 

•••••

 

 

Loki sat in the helicopter, with Tony Stark and Steve staring at him. The sound of thunder made him jump. Was he excited to hear that sound, or just annoyed?

 

He wasn't sure.

 

“What, scared of a little lightning?” Stark asked, laughing.

 

“I'm not overly fond of what follows.” Loki said.

 

Stark looked at Steve, confused.

 

With a sudden jolt, Loki was flying through the air, Thor's arm wrapped around him.

They crashed in a large park, filled with trees and dirt and, well no animals because that scared the shit out of them.

 

“Loki.” Thor pushed himself up, stretching. He mourned every day that Loki had been gone. He had missed him more than he had ever thought he would. But, after hearing the news that Loki had gone to attack Midgard, he felt an anger for him that he never had before.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“So glad to see you too, brother.” Loki stayed laying down, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Answer me.”

 

“Because, back up there,” He pointed at the sky, “I am known as just your _brother_. Here, I am a ruler. I can gain respect, and be known as _Loki_. Just Loki, not the _Mighty_ Thor's _brother._ ”

 

“You had respect back in Asgard.” Thor grabbed onto Loki's arm, tugging him up.

 

“No. _You_ had respect. _You_ were adored and loved and everyone cherished _you_. I was just your shadow, and so people pitied me. I was _hated_.”

 

“You speak nonsense.”

 

“Oh, do I?” Loki snickered. “No, Thor. You live in delusion.”

Loki looked down, biting his lip.

 

“I never wanted you to get involved. I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Thor reached out, his hand resting on Loki's shoulder. “Then come back, Loki. We can go home, together.”

 

“I can't do that. Were you not listening?”

 

“Do you remember, Loki? How you always said you would pay me back, someday?”

 

Loki nodded, still avoiding eye contact with Thor. “Yes. I promised that I would.”

 

“Then,” He stepped closer, “This is how you can pay me back.”

 

Loki hesitated. “I... I can't.” He pushed his hand away. “I will pay you back, someday. I will. I promise. Just... not that.”

 

 

••••••

 

 

As Loki fell to the ground, his back stinging and burning, blood pooling, he saw Thor. Thor running towards him, screaming his name.

 

Thor yelled for someone, anyone, to help him.

 

“You're safe now, Thor.” Loki let out, in a faint tone. “This is how I pay you back.”

 

Thor sobbed, shaking his head. “This is not how I wished for you to pay me back.”

 

“You're safe now. From me, and them.”

 

Thor leaned in, kissing his forehead.

 

“I love you too, Loki. I do.”

 

He nodded, his eyelids growing heavier.

 

“I know. You've always cared.”

 

“I'll live on for you, Loki.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Loki's eyes closed, his body growing still and silent.

 

Thor sat over him, tears dripping down.

 

“You kept your promise. Now I'll keep mine.”


End file.
